narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Разговор са корисником:Akatsuki SRB
Kada hoćeš razgovaraš sa nekim od nas trebalo bi da poruku napišeš u naš Talk(Razgovor), i ne zaboravi da se potpišeš.Inače sviđa mi se tvoj trud vidi se da si vredan i ako ovako nastaviš da ćeš puno doprineti Narutopediji.Za sad je poenta da kopiraš stranice sa stare Wikie i dodaješ ih ovde, ali ne zaboravi da stavljaš i slike(iste ponovo,mora jer se nekopiraju uz članak), inače kad kopiraš koristi Klasični Edit i neka bude Source a ne Visual. Fukai99 (разговор) 17:47, 28. септембар 2015. (UTC) Svaka čast za napisane članke, dobijaš spomenicu rad i trud. :) Inače, kada pišeš nekome na talku ukucaj samo ovo ~~~~ i to je to. SupperSasuke (разговор) 08:22, 29. септембар 2015. (UTC) Svaka čast za napisane članke, slobodno uspori malo, tu smo svi da pomognemo. :) Marko Martinović (разговор) 21:13, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) Bez obzira, slobodno, uvek postoje preča posla od wikije, škola, ili nešto drugo, nemoj da te ovo sprečava u tome, ipak smo od 100 članaka skočili na 300 zahvaljujući tebi.Marko Martinović (разговор) 21:21, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) E onda super, zahvaljujući poverenju imaš rank "Čet Moderatora", a možeš vrlo lako da doguraš i do admina.Marko Martinović (разговор) 21:26, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) Stvarno ti čestitam, baš vredno radiš. Ti si na ovoj wiki-i dosta manje od nas, a za samo 2-3 dana si 2. Svaka ti čast.Minato 87 (разговор) 11:56, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nego šta misliš da li bi Šisui dostigao Saskeov nivo do svoje Četrdesete??I da li je Kaguja klan nastao od Indre?? Fukai99 (разговор) 19:36, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Pod tim Saskeov nivo mislim na Saskea sa Rineganim i Šest Staza Čakrom, ja mislim da je Momošiki isto njen sin, Indra je po svemu sudeći slabiji od Ašure, tako da su mu možda trebale kosti da bi se izravnao sa njim(a i početna verzija susana je skelet), plus što Kaguje liče na Indru a naziv Kaguja su uzeli zbog poštovanja prema njegovoj babi ili zbog uticaja Crnog Zecua na Indru a samimtim i njih. Fukai99 (разговор) 20:25, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nisam baš siguran kad bi Šisui razvio teleportaciju na Minatovom nivou(a već sa 16 god. je bio skoro na Tobiraminom nivou),zatim Taidžicu u kome je i bio sjajan, ali da ga razvije do Gajevog nivoa na 5-7 kapiji,perfekt Susano, zbog vežbanja veću izdržljivost, da poboljša slabostu Kotoamacukamija(da ne mora da priđe protivniku blizu) i da razvije Amaterasu koliko i Saske.I da probudi još neku tajnu sposobnost, pa da vidimo ko će biti jači(naravno samo da u međuvremenu ne oslepi). Što ti je Sasuke skinuo titulu Admin?? Fukai99 (разговор) 08:32, 2. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nemoj da koristiš vizuelni editor kada uređuješ članke, već source.Marko Martinović (разговор) 12:59, 4. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ne možeš da dodaješ šablon Lika za Repatu Zver.Marko Martinović (разговор) 13:58, 4. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ne valja da se doda kategorija "Tehnike" u šablonu, jer neke tehnike nama nisu poznate i ne mogu da se prevedu na srpski kako treba.Marko Martinović (разговор) 17:05, 4. октобар 2015. (UTC) Što si dodao stranicu Ringo Amejuri kad već postoji?? Fukai99 (разговор) 18:26, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Meni nije jasno ja sam dodao Ringo Amejuri, kako to??? Izgleda nešto nije uredu sa opcijama(tj. nije se možda povezalo sa stranicom, jer snimilo jeste ali je možda "sakriveno" to se po nekad dešava da u slučaju lošeg Internet signala. Fukai99 (разговор) 18:36, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Dodaj kategoriju na stranicu Ringo Amejuri jer ne bi bilo u redu da ja to uradim na stranicu koju si ti dodao. Fukai99 (разговор) 18:57, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Pa zato ti i kažem da dodaš kategoriju a ne ja da ja ne ispadnem nekulturan prema tebi. Fukai99 (разговор) 19:50, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nismo se razumeli ja sam mislio da si ti već izbrisao onaj, pa sam mislio da dodaš kategoriju na ovaj(biraj jedan a drugi izbriši slobodno). --Fukai99 (разговор) 20:57, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Da je dugačak, da ima infobox, da nema dezinformacije, da nema mnogo pravopisnih grešaka. I to je to.Marko Martinović (разговор) 16:40, 7. новембар 2015. (UTC) To je sad loša ideja, jer se taj template pojavio kod mnogih likova, i sve to treba da se izmenjuje.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 16:12, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Ma ne sumnjam ja ni na kog zato sam i stavio na kraju o/la, članak o Šisuiu je super(naziv tehnike je dobar, proverio sam to, razgovor sa Dukindrom me naveo da proverim pa je ispao u pravu.Ali nadimak mu je Šisui Teleporter(Shisui of Teleportation)). Inače kad i drugi budu glasali oko DouDžcu, Dojdžicu i Doudžicu tad menjamo na onaj koji je izabrala većina.Po meni(a u komentaru vidim i tebi) je najzvučnije,najlakše za izgovoriti i najpravilnije je Doidžicu(jer ova dva lome jezik, nisu zvučni pri izgovoru, a i u animeu spominju Doidžicu). Fukai99 (разговор) 10:06, 9. новембар 2015. (UTC) Kad praviš članke o tehnikama dodaj ih u kategoriju TEHNIKA, nemoj u dve kategorije. Izbrisao sam kategoriju TEHNIKE jer je nepotrebna. Tako da od sad dodaj samo kategoriju TEHNIKA.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 08:18, 28. новембар 2015. (UTC) Sve najbolje u 2016-oj godini.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 09:10, 1. јануар 2016. (UTC) Ako si ti dodao message wall, da ti kažem nešto: Nema potrebe da se dodaje, wiki je započeta na Talk pageu, i neka tako ostane. 15:47, 23. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Hvala, inače nemoj ti da se ljutiš, ja bi ga svakako aktivirao, ali greota je da sve ove poruke koje smo ispisali odu. Da se one pojavljuju na MW, ja bih ga svakako aktivirao. 15:59, 23. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Kako da im dajem kategoriju? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:07, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Ok, imam još da sredim likove, jer pristaješ na onaj dogovor? to kad budeš imao vremena naravno MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:10, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Ok, da naučim šta je i tako ću da radim, ti izbriši onaj članak amejuri ringo moj ali prekopiraj japansko ime u zagradi i nalepi ga na onaj članak, važi? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:14, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Da kad sam rekla poklon mislila sam na slike nečega čega voliš kao što je likovi ili tako anime, ali kada budeš bio u mogućnosti MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:16, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Nisam shvatila šta miželiš reći MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:23, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Ja nisam admin, htela sam ali ne može, i da pisalo mi je da ne postoji ništa o Amejuri Ringo, da sam znala nikad ne bih ni napravila MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:32, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Hvala na poklonu na narutopediji onoj drugoj, jer ćeš opet kad budeš imao vremena i u mogućnosti naravno? xD MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 16:10, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Dobar ti je potpis, sviđa mi se (Y). 16:21, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Dogovorili smo se za taj poklon ok MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 16:58, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Ok, ako nešto treba recite mi, jer ja ništa ne radim namerno, ja stvarno iz srca želim da budem ovde i da doprinesem vikiji, najdraže mi je druženje, ovde kod mene nema nijednog prijaltelja tako da treba bar s nekim da se dopisuješ. Hvala ti za ono na YamatoTakeruovoj vikiji, puno mi znaci to xD MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 17:20, 26. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav AkatsukiSRB, kako si, imam da ti kazem nesto MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 14:37, 27. фебруар 2016. (UTC) da li možeš da mi prebaciš ovaj infoboks na moju vikiju ili da li se može kreirati neki vlastiti infoboksEзекијел Блеф (разговор) 14:38, 27. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Obradovao me je onaj dogovor MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 14:39, 27. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Ti i ja sto smo se dogovorili za poklon kad budes mogao, i hvala ti za onaj juce poklon mnogo mi znaci MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 14:42, 27. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Da li moze da mi se javis na fb-u? Nemoj mi se javljati od 7,8 do 12,13 posle mozes, jer sam tad u skoli, i da ne moj mi slati poruke bez da ti se javim jer sam u obavezama xD Link fba mi je: https://www.facebook.com/evica.djordjevic MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 01:44, 28. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Šta je to infoboks? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 19:54, 28. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Misleo si na onaj narandžasti okvir koji uokviruje sliku lika i ispod slike pišu njegovi podaci i ide jedno za drugim iz prvog drugog i manga epiloga dela, jer tako? Što niste rekli odmah, samo mi kaži kako to da uradimovako i razumeću te MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 19:56, 28. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Pisala sam za Šizune pa nisam htela da prekidam, kasnije ili sutra ću dodati još nešto, razumela sam,jer mozes da mi posaljes poruku na fb? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 21:57, 28. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Kad budeš radio Infoboks stavi Šizunine slike u prvom i drugom delu kako ono mora i u manga epilogu, prvi drugi deo, epilog i ako mozes a ne moras stavi i kako je dete, ako ti se svidja ideja uradi, ili kazi ovo Superhiku pa neka on odradi to MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 22:04, 28. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Dobro mi ide sa ovim, biram slike sa googlea bolje nego da sačuvam sa prve narutopeide MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:42, 29. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav Akatsuki, kako si? Jer mi ide dobro sa tekstovima? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 20:59, 29. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav Akatsuki, kako si? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 17:43, 2. март 2016. (UTC) Jer moze da mi se javis na fb? MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 23:09, 3. март 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 21:52, 4. март 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav Akatsuki, kako si? Imam pitanje MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 12:53, 7. март 2016. (UTC) MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 13:14, 8. март 2016. (UTC) O hvala hvala! :D Вероватно је угашена или пријављена има она друга која је напраљена прошле године [[User:Superhik72|'★'Саката]][[User talk:superhik72|''Гинтоки]] 'Јорозуја' --19:09, 7. јул 2016. (UTC) OBrisali su je ljudi iz Wikia.com sajta, majmuni jedni... Crni Goku (разговор) 13:03, 9. јул 2016. (UTC) У функцији је само нико не ради на њој http://hunterxhvikia.wikia.com/wiki/Hunterxhvikia_Wikia ������-- [[User:Superhik72|'★'''Саката]][[User talk:superhik72|''Гинтоки]] 'Јорозуја''' --04:30, 13. август 2016. (UTC)